Kingdom Hearts the Marvel vs Capcom 2 version
by Hellfire 64
Summary: A crazy version of Kingdom Hearts, with MvC 2 characters. Anywho all the fighters are summoned by a group of dimensional overseers to save various worlds from the Heartless Better than the summary sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Well, people are always doing Kingdom hearts parodies, so I'm doing one. But it's slightly different. It uses MvC 2 characters and it's a massive crossover, but it's done in a different style, mainly because I don't have Kingdom hearts.

Kingdom Hearts the Marvel vs. Capcom 2 version.

Chapter 1

It begins

Our story begins in a huge room in the center of the universe, the room is very dark. We turn out attention to 5 red cloaked figures, who are hidden in shadow and only seen by their cloak colors.

"We have a dire situation gentlemen." The first one said.

"Agreed, and it must be stopped quickly, before it is too late." The second one said.

The crystal globe in the middle of the room begins to glow, it shows many dimensions being invaded by black creatures with yellow glowing eyes. (You can't call yourself a video game fan, and not know what these are.)

"Heartless, the scum of darkness." Said the fourth one (hey I rhymed in the speech)

"Agreed, it was bad enough when they invaded the other worlds, and now their invading other dimensions, what is the point of this?" asked the fifth one at the right end.

"They appear to be attempting to converge on a single dimension." The second one pointed out.

"Which one?" asked the fifth figure.

"Z world, the dimension of which the author of this fic focuses." The second one said.

"What, but why?" asked the others.

"They know that somewhere, the Keyblade master is in that dimension."

"In order to stop them, we need to gather the one."

"No we can't, the Keyblade Master is currently busy, we can't call on him now."

"But then, who do we chose to stop the Heartless." Asked the First one.

The cloaked figures pondered this for a moment, until finally the fourth one snapped his fingers.

"I know just the people." He said.

"People?" the others asked.

"Yes, people."

He then snapped his fingers again, and the crystal globe shinned and showed a multitude of people.

"Excellent."

We then show all the fighters from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 doing random things in their universes, then a bright light flashes, and it takes all but M. Bison to the aforementioned room, Bison ended up somewhere else. Ryu was the first to speak up.

"What happened, where are we." He asked.

He then sees a familiar glasses covered figure "Cyclops?"

Cyclops is surprised by this. "Ryu, well I'll be."

He then goes up and they shake hands. "How have things been for you." Cyclops asked.

"Eh, same old same old, and you?"

"Fine."

All the fighters have good reunions with each other until a voice rang out.

"Welcome, fighters all, you have been chosen to save the universe."

Five cloaked figures step out.

To be continued

Well, what do ya think, the CvSnk2 version should be up soon.


	2. Briefing the warriors

Sorry that I took FOREVER on updating, but please enjoy this new chapter. And forget about the all but Bison part in the last chapter, he's joining in.

Kingdom Hearts the Marvel vs. Capcom version

Chapter 2

Briefing the warriors

The 56 warriors suddenly have their attention brought to the 5 cloaked figures in the room.

They remain silent for a bit, but then Spider-man spoke up. "Who are you, and why did you bring us here?"

"A very good question Spider-man." The first one said. "But-

"Hey wait!" Ken interrupted.

"Yes Ken?" The second one asked.

"How'd you know his name," then he paused. "And mine."

"We know many things Ken Masters, your names are just one of them." The third one said with great wisdom.

"You can't possibly know everything about all of us!" Felicia shouted.

"Oh don't we?" the fourth one said in a smart voice. He then closed his eyes (which where white, as where all the others), and he began to talk a lot. "Akuma, master of the Satsuni no Hadou and the killer of Ryu and Ken's master Goukun. Ryu and Ken shot Akuma dirty looks after hearing about it. He then turned to Spider-man. "Spider-man, real name Peter Parker. Gained your powers from a radioactive spider bite on a school field trip. Used your powers to wrestle in a match, in which you wanted to call yourself the Human Spider, but the announcer called you Spider-man instead, and you won the match."

Spider-man had his mouth open under his mask, he had never told anybody about the name thing, he had to know many things if he knew that.

"And to answer your questions, we are the dimensional watchers, we are part of an order that watches over time and space." The fifth one picked up.

"That still doesn't answer why you brought us here." Hayato stated.

The DW stayed quiet for just a moment, then the first one spoke up.

"Alright everyone, here's the deal."

A giant screen suddenly came up from out of nowhere, and a light shone on it.

Then images of heartless, in other dimensions came up on it.

"These are the heatless, what seem to be your average run-of-the-mill minion spawn. But In fact, they have the ability to steal other people's hearts and destroy universes in greater numbers. This makes them a real threat."

Everyone was silent, and a little shocked at what they had heard.

"This is where we have a problem, they are reaching out into alternate universes, and trying to converge on Z world. That's where all of you come in."

"How do we fit in this thing?" asked Mega-man.

The second cloaked figure responded. "You shall travel to the other dimensions and destroy the heartless, once they are destroyed, you must fight the one who is the cause of all this. However……"

"However, what?" asked Gambit.

The first one spoke up again. "We do not wish to force you into this, simply ask, and we will send you home."

"We shall give you a moment to consider this."

The 5 red cloaked figures disappeared, leaving the fighters alone and silent.

Cyclops and the X-men stepped forward. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but after what I've heard, there is no way in hell that I'm going to stand down."

Magneto also stepped up. "There is also no way that I am going to let my fellow mutants be slain by a bunch of shadow creatures."

"I'll never allow evil to do this crap!" Mega-man yelled.

"Me neither!" Strider joined in.

"Or me!" Captain commando declared.

None of the fighters in the room would allow this to pass and joined in, all that stayed quiet were Bison and Akuma, Ryu stepped forward.

"Well you two, are you just going to let the universe be destroyed, or are you just once going to play the good guy?"

"Alright, just once, we'll be the good guy."

Ryu and Cyclops shook hands, and the room was filled with shouting, then the dimension watchers came back in.

"Let's begin."

To be continued

Next time, the fighters are put into teams, and sent off, and some guest stars appear

If anyone has any world ideas, please put them in.

Until next time, Rand R.


	3. Unseen Enemy

Look I get it, it's been forever since I update my stories! Like the rest of you haven't done the same things! However, in this chapter, there'll be a twist! What is it? Stay Tuned

Chapter 3

Unseen Enemy

The warriors were all silent, waiting for the dimension watcher's words.

"Any questions?" asked the 1st one.

"Yeah, this sucks, where's the nachos?" asked BlackHeart.

For his rude question, the 2nd one pulled a switch and BlackHeart was sucked through a hole in the floor and out into space, where he was seen floating around for a few minutes, and then was dropped back on the floor (rather hardly and on his back), and then a piano fell on top of him.

"Any RUDE questions?" asked the 3rd one.

Everyone was silent.

"Good, now everyone wait here while we make the preparations." In another gust of wind, they disappeared and the warriors were alone again.

"….Now what?" asked Dan.

The words "I dunno" were muttered out.

The 4th one immediately teleported back in and said "Oh yeah, one of our assistants will be coming in to hellp you."

"Uh, hellp us?" asked Felicia.

"Yes, hellp you?" then she (yes, SHE) immediately vanished.

All of the sudden strange music started playing in the background, and lightning was shown flashing outside.

"A lightning storm in space, that's not possible!" Tronne yelled.

All of the sudden a man with a dome helmet walked in with a wimpy looking assistant, he was immediately identified by his next words

"GENTLEMEN, BEHOLD, I AM IN THIS FANFIC FOR NO APPARENT REASON" The man, now identified as Dr. Weird and his assistant, Steve, boomed.

"Oooooohhhhh, I get it HELLp." Megaman pointed out.

"You have got tot be sh(BLEEP)ing me." Ken said blankly.

"And so am I!" Steve said, trying to make himself sound dangerous, and it failed. In fact, Dr. Weird slapped him for it.

"Shut the f(BLEEP)ck up, Steve! Now behold!" the mad idiot pointed to a giant cannon he had just place there. "The dimension destroyer cannon! With this, I can destroy whole dimensions!"

"So, what, are you going to call dimension leaders for demands?" asked Bison.

"WHAT THE F(BLEEP) FOR?!" the insane doctor yelled. He then attempted to start his cannon, but as it was charging, Steve was sucked into it, oh sure Weird laughed, but he was pulled in 5 seconds later. He managed to get out a "Damn it!" before his cannon fell to the floor and exploded. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the scorch marks.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom now." Wolverine then slowly backed away while everyone else stared in terror.

Surprisingly, even though the dimensional hallways were long, Wolverine had been able to find the bathroom with ease, however on his return trip he discovered something.

And this something wasn't just any something.

This something was way more than just something.

This something would change the supposed "purpose" they were summoned for, and their entire journey.

"Oh, why do we have to do it that way?"

"It's the way were ordered to do our job.

"But to have a cost so high."

"It's our job, and we accepted it."

"Then let's get it over with."

"Sigh."

Wolverine then sped back to his fellow warriors with the news.

"Guys, you are not gonna believe what I heard."

"You don't have to brag about what you made in the bathroom, Logan." Cyclops stated.

"No, not that, I mean those dimension guys their…"

Wolverine was cut off by the sudden re-appearance of the dimension seekers.

"Hello, everyone, ready for your journey?" asked the 1st one, apparently hiding something behind his back.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Stated Ryu.

"Very well then." He said with a dark, deep voice.

All of the sudden, the 1st one took out a giant sword (think Mihawk's giant sword from One Piece, only covered in runes) and slammed it into the ground. A green circle sprout out around everybody, and a six point star (for this seal thing, think the seal or Orichalcos from Yu-gi-oh) and all of the sudden, everybody found themselves unable to move.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"What are you doing?"

"Apparently we're not the only evil people here."

"I'm sorry everyone, but this is your final journey."

"What do you mean, I though you were our allies, not our enemies!" Ryu yelled.

"I'm afraid we must now reveal our true forms." All 5 dimensional ones then ripped off the front of their cloaks to reveal …… Heartless symbols (duh, duh, duuuhhhhhhh!)

"You guys are HEARTLESS!!" Everyone yelled, some with funny anime eyes.

"Yes, but we're not evil, in fact we are planning to betray out organization."

"But we could help you." Megaman tried to tell them.

"No, sacrificing all of you is the only way."

"Please!" the 4th one grabbed the arm of the 1st one. "Don't do this!"

"Insolent wench!" he then took the sword and cut through her, and she screamed and disintegrated. Everyone started in horror at the brutal act.

"I can't believe you sacrificed one of your own, and you think you're doing good!" yelled Ryu again, clearly ticked off.

"Oh see, but this isn't for good," the 1st one's eyes suddenly went blank and he fell unconscious, only to wake up a few minutes later with blank eyes. "It's to get rid of all of you." He said with the voice of Peter St. Paul (the voice of Xemna from Kingdom Hearts2). The same fate eventually fell over his comrades.

"What, you're not the same people, who are you?"

"We're a different organization, but this one's gonna kill all the universes, dude!" the 2nd one said in the voice of James Patrick Stuart (English Xigbar).

"Indeed, these "dimension seekers" were merely playing a part, and that part has ended." Said the voice of Kirk Thornton in the 3rd one (English Saix).

"And now, all that's left is to get rid of you losers." Sad the voice of Quinton Flynn in the 5th one (English Axel).

"What is your organization going to do?"

"Aw, dude, it's killer we're gonna-" the 2nd one started to say but was cut off by the 5th one hitting him.

"NO! No breaking the 4th wall, we already killed the 4th one." Everyone stared at the bad joke. "Aw well, time to die!"

"I don't think so!" Ryu surprisingly broke free of the circle and managed to destroy the first 3, leaving only the last mentioned one (last above line) around, and the seal around the fighters vanished and they ganged up on him, but the possessed mage had one last trick up his sleeve. He took the sword and created 3 layers of fireballs around him and was one the verge of creating a 4th one, which would blow up the place, however, he had created portals below him.

"So any last words before I scatter all of you?"

"Yes, what's you're name." Ryu asked.

He paused before answering "Axel, A-X-E-L, Axel," he then pointed to his skull "got it memorized.

"Yes, and the next time we meet, I'll defeat you and your organization."

"Lookin' forward to it." He created the final layer and the place blew up with the possessed body. Everybody was scattered in the portals.

The adventure of the lifetime had finally begun.

To be continued

Just review, it's 12:41 in the morning over here and I don't feel like making crack comments.


	4. World One, Highland

So I've finally updated what should be my longest story yet, huh? Glad you've all decided to read this thing (especially Game2002). And if you have a problem with the first world at first, don't worry, you won't in the next few chapters (if you like Adult Swim anyway). And with that, the main story has finally begun!

Oh I almost forgot, this now has an anime Intro and Outro!

(Insert "Believe" by Nami Takami)

We first see random screen shots of Ryu and Cyclops. Then the screen quickly pans to Ryu, who hits the screen with his Hadouken, revealing the logo. The logo appears with random screen shots from the entire Marvel vs. Capcom series. The logo fades and the screen shows Ryu walking toward, then Cyclops. Their respective sides appear behind them, then the camera quickly pans to their sides and then they shake hands. We then see some random shots of the other MVC2 fighters. Then we see some quick screen shots of all the allies from the different worlds (who won't be revealed so I won't spoil the fic). Then after a quick shot of the dimensional over viewers, we then see the entire good guy cast of this story (and Megaman and Jin coking their arms like guns, though Megaman has a buster.) Then 13 familiar cloaks appear on the screen. Then the main villain of this story and 3 other guys (who won't yet be revealed.) appear on screen and they and the fighters start to fight. Then the last screen shot of the intro is of all the fighters standing together.

(Sorry if that sucked, I'm not good at intros)

Now on with the fic.

Chapter 4

World One: Highland

"Ugggghhhhhh, where am I?" Ken Masters asked himself.

Ken was only slightly awake in what appeared to be an alley in a small city. Question was, what city? That question would have to wait, for 5 seconds after Ken asked his question, he suddenly found a stick lodged in his eye.

"Ow, what the hell?!" he cursed.

"Hey Butthead, that dude's like, alive, or something, he he he!" a young male voice laughed.

"Uh, so he is, uh huh huh!" another young male voice laughed.

Ken had finally regained his sight and seen who was in front of his. 2 young boys, one blonde-haired with a Metallica t-shirt. The other, a brown haired boy with an AC/DC t-shirt. Both had questionable intelligence. Ken didn't speak, he snapped himself forward and went into an uppercut, knocking the blonde boy in his chin and sending him off the ground.

"ShoryuKen!"

"Ah! Fartknocker!" the blonde boy cried as he was knocked away, after that Ken turned his attention to the brown-headed kid, whom he simply kicked in-between the legs, making him fall over shouting "Monkey Spank!".

The 2 boys then lifted themselves up from the ground, then the blonde boy asked Ken "What the hell are you doing, fartknocker?!" Ken took a moment to regain his composure, and replied "Sorry, I was start-d'oh!"

Ken didn't get to finish, as a massive pain suddenly ripped through his groin. He looked down and saw that the blonde haired kid had kicked him there. He fell over in pain with the 2 boys laughing at his agony.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled in anguish.

"That was for kicking our ass, dude." The brown haired one laughed. "Now we're even!"

"Alright, so can we stop with the kicking of each other's asses?" asked Ken "Uh, sure thing dude, huh huh." Laughed the brown haired one.

"Alright then," Ken replied, lifting himself up from the ground. "I guess it's time for introductions, I'm Ken, Ken Masters, who are you guys?"

"Uh, I'm Beavis, sir." The blonde haired boy replied. "Yeah, and I'm Butthead." The brown haired one said.

Ken simply looked at the duo for a moment and then started chuckling. "Beavis and Butthead, what the hell kinda names are those?"

The 2 boys weren't exactly happy. Beavis then tried a comeback "Oh yeah, well what the hell kinda name is Ken? Sound like a name somebody put, like, almost no though into, or something, heh, heh." Everyone was silent for a moment after that, until Butthead asked another question.

"So like, uh, what are you doing here, dude?" he asked.

Ken pondered the question for a moment, and then started trying to remember. Exactly why _was_ he here, in the back alley of some city in the middle of who knows where? Then it came back to him, being summoned by those faker dimensional over-seers, learning that they had been tricked, and being scattered by the entity that had possessed the last surviving of them. He then turned to face Beavis and Butthead.

"Guys, I'm not sure, but I think I'm here to stop evil creatures named heartless." He told them.

Beavis and Butthead just stared at him for a minute, and then started chuckling again. Ken wasn't exactly happy about that.

"Are you two taking me seriously?" he asked angrily.

"Uh, no."

Ken simply gave an exasperated sigh and began to walk past the duo, wondering what he was going to do next, which was a good question. He was stuck in an alternate dimension, no way to find the others, no way to get back home, he knew nobody here, he didn't know what the place was like, and on top of that, he'd been stuck trying to reason with brain-dead idiots for about 30 minutes now!

"Uh, wait up dude!" he heard Butthead say, then he looked back to see both Beavis and Butthead run up to him.

"Where 'ya goin, dude?" asked Beavis. Ken simply sighed and said "I have no idea how I'm going to find the heartless, or my friends."

"Uh, you came here with other people?" asked Butthead. "Yeah, but I don't know if they're here, or in another dimension entirely." "They're in alternate dimension thingies? Cool! He, he." Beavis laughed.

"Uh, why not come to school with us, dude?" asked Butthead. "Now why in the hell would I want to go to school with you guys?" Ken asked. "Uh, where else are you gonna go, the damn hostible (hospital)."

Dejected, Ken gave in to the giggling duo. "Alright, I'll go with you, but would you mind calling me by my name, and not just dude?"

"Sure thing du-I mean, Ken, he he." Beavis replied. And with that Ken followed Beavis and Butthead to their school, unaware that almost a thousand shadow heartless were watching him.

A few minutes later, Ken entered the school and followed Beavis and Butthead to class. Surprisingly, almost no one had questioned or even paid attention to the fact that Beavis and Butthead brought an older man who was dressed in a red martial arts gi. He simply sat in an unused desk in front of the duo, no one paying him any mind. After a few minutes, a man with long orange-blonde hair, goatee beard, flip-flops, and a peace sign t-shirt walked in.

"Good morning class, let's get started shall we?" he then noticed Ken sitting in the back. "Oh , hello there, who are you?"

"I'm Ken Masters, I'm just sitting in, don't mind me." "Oh, nice to meet you Ken, I'm David Van Driessen." He replied. "Aren't you kind of old to be sitting in on a high school class?" asked a long, brown haired girl with glasses. "Aren't you kind of young to be acting all bitchy?" Ken retorted back. "Uh, back off Ken, Daria!" Beavis came to his new friend's defense. "Yeah, he's way cooler that you are, Diarrhea!" Butthead joined in, then began chanting "Diarrhea, cha-cha-cha! Diarrhea, cha-cha-cha!",

Ken couldn't help but chuckle at this. This also caught the attention of the students as well as a small boy with short blonde hair and a winger t-shirt who walked up to Ken's desk. "Hi Ken, I'm Stewart Stevenson, and I'm friends with Beavis and Butthead to!" he happily spoke. "Shut up, Stewart!" yelled Beavis, with Butthead smacking him in the face. Ken instantly knew that Stewart was a nice, but a bit slow kid.

"Settle down class." Van Driessen replied calmly. Ken then took note of Van Driessen's clothing. "Bit of a hippie are we?" he asked. "Well, what you consider hippie, I simply consider new-age." Van Driessen again replied, and then said "Are you from out of town?" Ken looked around, a bit nervous, then said "Uh, yeah I guess you could say that."

"You know Ken, you don't look that different from Mr. Van Driessen, wearing…. whatever you're wearing." Daria said, entering the converstation. "It's a gi! And it's normal wear for a martial artist such as myself! Besides, I don't hate hippies, I just wish they would stop with all the drugs! Honestly, all the flippin' drugs, you Americans think you're any better than us in Japan? And shouldn't you at least wait until marriage to, uh, you know….." he paused, unsure if he should say what he was thinking. "Have sex?" asked Beavis. "Yes, thank you Beavis."

"Don't you dare say that, you facist pig!" Van Driessen yelled, suddenly devoid of his calm and collected attitude. "Well maybe if you'd stop with all the drugs, I really don't care much about the other thing." Ken was still a little calm, but tension was rising. "Say that again you pig, I dare you!!!" Van Driessen was now devoid of all ration and then lunged at Ken, who simply ducked and then reared up for one of his signature moves.

"Shin-Shoryuken!" Rearing up, he lunged upward from his crouching position, smacking the hippie teacher with one uppercut with his left fist, then going into another one with his right fist. The force was so great it blasted Van Driessen out through the ceiling, out of the school's area even! After being blasted upwards, he then fell down into the streets of the town, landing very painfully in someone's mobile home. After the crash, a man with a stunning resemblance to Hank Hill from King of the Hill, only bald, came out to investigate the crash. Seeing his new Mobile Home completely destroyed, he cursed "Aw, damn it!" Back at school, everyone simply stared at the hole in the ceiling (Daria decided not to mess with Ken after this) until the bell rang and everyone moved to the next class.

In the next class, after the bell rang, the teacher walked in. He was a man who could be described as the polar opposite of Van Driessen. He wore a grey tank top, blue sweatpants, and had a flattop haircut. "Alright losers, turn your books to page-"he suddenly stopped when he took a look at Ken "I recognize you, you're the one Beavis and Butthead brought in and the one who kicked Van Driessen's ass." The man said. "Yeah, and who are you?" Ken asked with no fear. "Coach Bradley Buzzcut, and I don't if you beat that pantywaist, get out of line in my class, and I will kill you!"

"Just try it, Flathead!" Ken challenged him. "Boy, I am gonna kick your ass!" Ken jumped to the front of the class, with everyone cheering the 2 combatants on (Beavis and Butthead were shouting "Kick his ass Dude!"). Ken then reared back and threw forth a fireball. "Hadouken!" But it dissolved before it could even touch the P.E. coach, making Buzzcut laugh. "What the hell was that you panty-waist?!" "Okay, how about this then?"

Ken jumped up in the air and started spinning around with his foot sticking out. He continued to spin, and at such incredibly high speeds until finally, he created a mini tornado which sucked in Buzzcut and sent him flying straight into the same place Van Driessen crashed, and into the same mobile home, much to the anger of the man who owned it, who again appeared and replied "Damn it!" Back at school, Ken said "And that's the Shippa-Jinrai-Kyaku." Then a voice called out over the intercom "Uhhhhh, B-Beavis and Butthead, report to the principles office, and bring your friend." The 3 of them then left the classroom.

Ken, Beavis and Butthead all entered the principle's office to find a bald, fat, stuttering man wait for them. Ken could only assume that Beavis and Butthead were the cause for his stuttering, but it was only a guess. He still didn't know enough about this dimension. "Uhhhhhhh, what the hell kinda trouble are you little b-b-bastards causing?" the man asked with venom in his voice. "What the hell's up your ass McDicker?" asked Beavis. Ken laughed at this. "McDicker?" "D-D-Damn it, my name's McVicker! And who the hell are you, buddy? Uhhhhhhhh." The man replied. "I'm Ken, Ken Masters." "Well look Mr. Masters, I don't know how you got here-" "These 2 invited me." Ken interrupted. "Aw, damn it, I should've figured." McVicker whispered. "But the point is- oh god!"

McVicker was again interrupted, but this time, not by Ken, Beavis, or Butthead. No this time, it was by thousands of heartless breaking in through his window. The Heartless were also attacking the school and the students. In his panic, McVicker accidentally turned on a TV, which showed that all of highland was being attack.

Ken rocketed out of his seat. At this point, the screen goes to show all of highland being attack by heartless, and Ken providing an off-screen voice-over.

"So, they are here!"

To be continued

(Insert Night Warriors ending, the trouble man, which basically shows all the characters in rocker outfits.)

And so, after a year of hiatus, I have finally returned. But this is a secondary project, my main project is coming out soon, possibly today. I will try updating more frequently from now on. Thank you and goodbye for now.


End file.
